The present invention concerns a pipe separator for the separation of fluids, for example separation of oil, gas and water in connection with the extraction and production of oil and gas from formations beneath the sea bed, comprising a pipe-shaped separator body with an inlet and outlet cross-section that principally corresponds to the transport pipe to which the pipe separator is connected. “Principally” means that the separator body may have a slightly larger diameter that is necessary to achieve stratified gas, oil and water flows in the separator.
The applicant's own Norwegian patent applications nos. 19994244, 20015048, 20016216 and 20020619 describe prior art pipe separators for the separation of oil, water and/or gas downhole, on the sea bed or at the surface. However, these solutions have the disadvantage that they cannot be cleaned internally with mechanical devices, so-called “pigs” or reamers.